Sia the New Killer
by LittlePsychoLoli
Summary: Pek romantik bir şey geçmeyeceğini düşünsem de creepypasta x okuyucu şeklinde düşünebilirsiniz. Kısaca bir kız uyandığında kendini, Slenderman, Jeff the killer, Laughing Jack ve birkaç korkunç şekille aynı oda da bulur...


Kız uyandığında ilk duyduğu şey yağmurun sesi oldu. Gözleri hala kapalı yağmuru dinliyor hala su damlalarının neden üstüne vurmaya başlamadığını düşünüyordu. Sonra kuru kaldığını ve çevresinden gelen sesleri fark etti. Birde sanki… Uçuyor gibiydi…

'Bir şey mi içtim?' diye içinden düşündü. Her zaman içkiye çok dayanıksız biri olmuştu ve eğer biri içkisine bir şey de kattıysa bu uçma hissini açıklayabilirdi.

Göz kapakları titredi fakat hala onları açacak gücü yoktu, en azından çevresinden gelen sesler daha netti şimdi. Ensesinde ki tüyler ürperirken çevresinde ki bütün seslerin erkeklere ait olduğunu fark etti. Oysa bara sekiz kişilik bir gurup olarak gitmişlerdi ve yanında üç kız daha olması gerekiyordu. 'Ne haltlar dönüyor?' diye düşünüp yarı korkmuş yarı sinirlenmiş bir şekilde gözlerini araladı. Eğer bu arkadaşlarının ona yaptığı bir şakaysa çok sinirlenecekti.

Karanlıkta gözlerini kırpıştırırken eğer bu bir şakaysa arkadaşlarının kafalarını kopartmaya hazırdı. Bulunduğu oda tamamen karanlıktı sadece yerden her nasıl oluyorsa ay ışığı gibi gümüşümsü bir ışık geliyor odayı hafifçe aydınlatıyordu. Kız aniden neden uçuyormuş gibi hissettiğini ve yerden ışık geldiğini anladı. Tepe taklak ayaklarından tavandan sarkan bir zincire asılmıştı. Hani şu kasapların domuzları asmak için kullandıkları kancalı zincirlerden birine.

İlk tepkisi neredeyse göğsüne kadar açılmış eteğini elleriyle geri çekmek oldu.

"Oh, sonunda uyandı." Dedi bir ses.

Kız dehşet içinde sesin geldiği tarafa döndü. Duyduğu sesler o kadar derinlerdi ki, kız onların odanın dışından geldiğini duymuştu. Şimdi anlıyordu ki, o seslerin sahiplerin onunla aynı oda dalardı ve çok başarılı bir şekilde iç çamaşırını görmüşlerdi.

Sesin geldiği tarafta biri demir bir sandalyeye oturmuş bacak bacak üstüne atmış ve ellerini kucağında kovuşturmuştu. Kız o kadar korkmuş durumdaydı ki, adamın kol ve bacaklarının ne kadar uzun olduğunu fark edemedi. Dikkatli bakınca adamın takım elbise giydiğini gördü ve titreyerek yutkundu. 'Harika, mafyanın elindeyim. Böbreklerimi çalacaklar…"

"Harika!"

Aniden gelen sesle kız asılı olmasına rağmen zıpladı. Bu her kimse sesi takımlı adam kadar kalın değil hatta bayağı inceydi ve sanki ağzının kenarıyla konuşuyordu. "Uyanmadan boğazını keselim demiştim ben size!"

Baş aşağı durduğu için bütün kanı yüzüne akmasına rağmen yüzünün beyazladığını hissetti kız. 'En azından böbreklerim için kaçırılsaydım, seri katillerin eline düşmüşüm…"

Odanın başka bir köşesinden ikinci sesten daha kalın ama oyuncu bir sesle konuştuğu için arada olduğundan ince çıkan bir ses geldi. "Jeffy, Jeffy, Jeffy, biraz sakin olsan ya? Hemen öldürmek büyük bir kayıp olur. Bence ilk önce bağırsaklarını yavaş yavaş çıkarmalıyız, sonra boğazını kesebilirsin. İyice beyazlamış yüzünü görmek istiyorum, hem daha sesini bile duymadık. Ben çok güzel çığlık ataca-"

"Kapa çeneni Jack!" diye bağırıp sözünü kesti daha ince ses. Kız onun bağırsak çıkarma kısmından önce adamı susturmasını tercih ederdi.

"Bence ikinizde susmalısınız. Öyle bir şey yapmayacağız."

Kız tam rahatlamayla gözlerini kapamış 'Biri şu adama bir şişe brandy yanında da madalya versin lütfen.' Diye düşünüyordu ki bir hırlama sesiyle yeniden zıpladı. Neredeyse kahretsin diye bağıracaktı. Ama şimdiye kadar çenesini tutmayı becermişti, yani adamların ortasında tavana asılmış balık gibi sallansa da 'Belki ses çıkarmazsam beni unuturlar.' Taktiğini uyguluyordu ve aptal bir köpeğin bunu bozmasını istemiyordu. Yani eğer sesin sahibi köpekse… Daha çok kurt sesi gibiydi ama kız bir kurtla aynı oda da olduğu gerçeğini kabullenmek istemiyordu.

"NE NEDEN?!"

"Slendy dostum kızın cildinin ne kadar beyaz olduğuna bakar mısın kan üstünde çok hoş duracak-!"

"Ama onu oraya astık bile-"

"Evet oraya asmanın ne kadar sürdüğünü biliyor musun?"

"Olamaz…"

Odayı adamın kıza dokunmayacakları sözü üstüne bir itirazlar topluluğu kaplamıştı. Kız oyuncu bir tavırla daha uzun konuşan kişinin Jack olduğunu biliyordu, galiba takımlı adam Slendy'di ve Jack'in onu çağırdığına göre elinde birde Jeffy vardı. Ama en az iki tane daha önce duymadığı ses olduğuna emindi. Lanet olası odada kaç kişi vardı. Kız bu şekilde bağlanmışken kaçma ihtimalinin sıfıra yakın olduğunu zaten biliyordu, fakat şimdi tamamen sıfıra düşmüştü. Bu kadar kişinin elinden kaçamazdı.

Takımlı adamın sinirli neredeyse sıkılmış bir ses çıkardığını duydu.

"Siz embesiller lütfen şu kıza biraz yakından bakar mısınız?"

Kız odanın bir anda durduğunu hissetti. Zaten takımlı adam dışında gölgelerde oldukları için diğerlerini göremiyordu ama sesleri dışında hareketlerini bile kestiklerini hissetmişti. "Wow," diye düşündü kız. "Şu takımlı adam kesinlikle buranın patronu. Buradan çıkmak istiyorsam belki de ona sondaj yapmalı-"

Daha ince sesin geldiği gölgelerin içinden biri çıkınca kız o kadar şaşırdı ki iç düşünceleri bile yarıda kesildi. Ona doğru gelen insanın vücudunda hiçbir sorun yoktu. Aşağı yukarı onunla aynı yaşlarda genç bir erkeğin vücuduydu. Siyah pantolonun üstüne beyaz bir sweatshirt giymişti. Ama yüzü… Kız yutkundu. Ağzının kenarları, neredeyse kulaklarına kadar kesilmişti, cildi bembeyazdı ve gözleri göz bebeklerini göstermeyecek kadar koyulardı ve göz kırpmıyor gibiydi.

Beyninin arka tarafında 'Kaç!' çanları çaldı fakat kız araba farlarını yakalanmış tavşan gibi kalakalmıştı. Zaten vücudunu hareket ettirebilse bile ayaklarından bağlı olduğu için yapabileceği bir şey yoktu.

Adam, yada en azından vücudu onun yaşlarında birine uygun olacağı için belki de çocuk demeliydi, aralarında bir adım kalana kadar yakınına gelip diz çöktü. Hafifçe ona doğru eğildi.

Yüzleri arasında bir otuz santim kalırken kız titrediğini biliyordu. Biraz daha şiddetli titrerse asılı olduğu zincirler titreyecekti.

Adam bir eliyle kızın saçını kavrayıp yüzünü yüzüne daha da yaklaştırdı, eğer kaşları olsaydı şimdi çatılmış olurlardı.

Kız bu kadar yakınken adamdan gelen metalik bir kokuyu almıştı. Kan kokusunu. Boğazından ufak bir ses çıkmasına engel olamadı. Demin onun boğazını kesmekten bahseden adam şimdi onun saçını kavramış tutuyordu.

Birkaç saniye daha yüzüne o hiç kırpılmayan gözlerle baktıktan sonra adam saçını serbest bırakıp homurdanarak ayağı kalktı. Sağ tarafında ki gölgelere dönerek bağırdı. "Sizi aptallar! Bunu bile ayırt edemiyor musunuz?!"

Gölgeden anlaşılmayan mırıldanmalar geldi. Bu sırada kız ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışarak gözlerini kırpıştırıyordu ki gölgeden iki kişi çıktı. İkisi de siyah pantolon giydikleri için kız: 'Burada siyah pantolon moda mı? Yada belki de üniforma tarzı bir şeydir.' Diye düşündü. Ama üstleri tamamen farklıydı, biri haki rengi boğazlı bir ceket giymişti diğeri ise turuncu bir kapüşonlu ceket. Kapüşonlu olanın yüzü gölgeden gözükmüyordu, diğeri ise beyaz, üstüne siyahla dudak, göz ve kaş çizilmiş bir maske takmıştı, saçları kahverengiydi.

"Ama, ama çok emindik!"

İkisinin de ağızları gözükmediği için kız ilk önce kimin konuştuğundan emin olamadı. Ancak kapüşonlu olan kollarını havaya itiraz eder gibi kaldırınca anladı kimin konuştuğunu.

"Şimdi düşününce…" dedi maskeli olan, parmağını maskenin dudağının altına vuruyordu.

Jeffy sinirli bir şekilde takımlı adama, doğal olarak da odanın ortasında ki kıza döndü. "Aptallar…" diye homurdanıyordu hala. Ellerini yumruk yapıp ceplerine sokmuştu.

Bir kişi daha aydınlığa adım atınca kız bu kez kendini tutamadan dışarı nefesiyle birlikte bir küfür verdi. Adam iki metreden bir hayli uzundu. Diğerleri gibi onunda cildi bembeyazdı, sadece sivri burnunun üstünde siyah halkalar vardı. Üstünde de eski siyah beyaz bir palyaço üniforması. Kız kendini bildi bile bileli palyaçolardan korkmuştu zaten ama sivri uçlu tırnakları olan, gözleri çevrelerinde ki ince siyah çizgi olmasa bembeyaz olacak bir palyaço fazla dehşet vericiydi.

Oda Jeffy gibi önünde diz çöktü ama boyu yüzünden sırtını da bayağı eğmesi gerekmişti. Adam gülümseyince kız çığlık atmamak için kendini zor tuttu. Dişleri sivriydi. Bir an bayılacağını sandı.

"Hmm, aslında çığlıklarını duyamayacak olmak biraz üzücü ama zaten normal kurban grubuma göre yaşın büyük." Dedikten sonra yeniden ayağı kalktı.

Kız gözlerini kapamıştı. Adamın lanet olası sivri dişleri vardı.

"Hem," pençeye benzer ellerinden birini kızın bağlı olduğu zincire dolamış rahatça kapıya yaşlanmış gibi duruyordu. "Seni bağartmanın başka yollarını da bulacağımıza eminim."

Kız gözleri hala kapalıyken, 'Evet, lütfen…' diye düşündü. Bütün hayatı boyunca bir vampir manyağı olmuştu –Edward dışında onun sivri dişleri bile yoktu- ve bunun bütün nedeni o sivri köpek dişleriydi. Bu adamınsa bütün dişleri sivriydi, neredeyse bir köpek balığı yada bir testere gibi. 'Dişlerini bana önceden gösterseydin, karnımı parçalayıp bağırsaklarımı çıkarmana bir şey demezdim, tabii dişlerinle yaptığın sürece…'

Jack yaslandığı yerden kızın arkasına doğru baktı. Kız önden eteğini yukarıya doğru çekip iç çamaşırını saklamıştı ama farkında olmasa da arkadan hala görünüyordu. "Güzel iç çamaşırı bu arada." Kız hızlıca ellerinden birini arkasına uzatıp eteğinin arkasını da yukarıda tutmaya başladı.

Takımlı adamdan bir iç çekiş yükseldi.

"İndirir misiniz onu artık?"

Jeffy ona doğru yaklaşıp yukarıda ki zincire doğru bir bakış attı ama kollarını bile kaldırmadan vaz geçti ve geçip gitti. En azından deneyip kendini rezil etmemişti. Kız gülmemek için kendini zor tutarken Jack açık açık kıkırdıyordu.

Kahverengi saçlı, maskeli adam onlara doğru bir adım atmıştı ki başka biri elini kaldırıp onu durdurdu. "Ben hallederim Masky." Kız adamın nerden geldiğini anlamamıştı. O da maske takıyordu fakat maskesi farklıydı. Gözlerin olması gereken yerde iki akan nokta vardı ve zemini koyu maviydi. Jack kadar uzun olmasa da Jeffy'ye on santim fark atıyordu.

Birkaç şangırtı duyuldu ve kız uyuşmuş ayaklarının serbest kaldığını hissetti. Tam yere çarpmak için kendini hazırlayıp gözlerini kapamıştı ki, biri onu tuttu.

Gözlerini açınca karşısında Jack'in sivri dişlerini sergileyerek sırıtan suratını buldu. Anlaşılan pençelerinin sadece uçları sivriydi çünkü onu kucağında tutmasına rağmen kıza hiçbir zarar vermemişlerdi.

Çevresinde ki yüzlere bakındı, yada en azından bakmaya çalıştı çünkü ikisi maskeli, ikisi de gölgelere gizlenmişti bu yüzlerin.

Sonunda sesini çıkarmaya cesaret edip "Şey…" diye başladı ama takımlı adam yerinden kalkınca kelimeleri boğazında kaldı.

Adamın yüzü yoktu. Bembeyaz kafasında ne saç, ne kirpik nede kaş vardı ama zaten ne gözü nede ağzı olmadığı için bunlara ihtiyacı yoktu.

'Neresinden konuşuyor bu adam?' diye düşünmekten kendini alamadı kız.

Birkaç saniye daha yüzsüz adamın yüzüne bön bön baktıktan sonra herkesin susmuş onun konuşmasını beklediğini fark etti. Demin 'Şey…' diye söze başladığını adamı görünce unutuvermişti kız. "Şey…" diye yeniden denedi. "O zaman beni öldürmüyorsunuz?"

Adamların garip görünüşlerini de sorgulayacaktı ama ilk önce canını garantiye almak istiyordu.

"Hayır." Dedi yüzsüz Slendy bir kez daha kızı nasıl konuştuğu hakkında ki düşüncelere daldırarak.

"O iş yattı…" dedi Jeffy neredeyse üzgün bir şekilde. Masky ve kapüşonlu arkadaşı kafalarını mahcup bir şekilde hayır anlamında salladılar. Jack ona gülümsedi, diğer maskeli adamsa bir tepki vermemişti.

"Adın ne Prenses?" diye sordu Jack. Kızı hala kucağında tutuyordu.

Çevresinde olup biten her şey o an o kadar olağan üstüydü ki kızın aklına bir an ismi gibi doğal bir şey gelmedi. Jack'ın neredeyse beyaz gözlerine bakarken birkaç saniye duraksadıktan sonra cevap verdi.

"Anastasia. Ama arkadaşlarım Anna der."

Jack kafasını yana yatırdı. Kız ona kollarının yorulup yorulmadığını sormak istiyordu. O aşırı zayıf kızlardan biri değildi çünkü 1.70 boyuna 62 kilosu vardı. Şişman yada göbekli değildi ama eti de vardı şimdi.

"Ben sana 'Sia' diye sesleneceğim."

"Sia…" diye mırıldandı kız, normalde insanlar adını kısalttıklarında hep başta ki 'Ana' kısmını kullandıklarından bu sonran alınmış 'Sia' hoşuna gitmişti.

"Beğendim." Dedi kız, bulunduğu duruma rağmen hafifçe gülümseyerek.

Jeffy onların bu diyaloguna homurdanarak karşılık verdi. Bu sırada Slendy ellerini arkasında birleştirmiş yüzü olmadığı halde hissedebileceğiniz bir ciddilikle onlara bakıyordu.

"Tanışma faslınız bitti ise bu küçük hanıma buraya nasıl geldiğini sormak istiyorum."


End file.
